


A Chance Encounter

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Het, Masturbation, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter with the head of the Ottoman Assassins Yusuf Tazim leads to a relationship and whole lot of pleasure for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

The first meeting happened entirely by accident. 

You were excited and eager to explore the vibrant new city you found yourself in. Strolling through the buzzing markets of Constantinople was an amazing experience, your senses assaulted by the heat, exotic spices and breath-taking sights. 

The hustle and bustle of people in one of the world’s biggest cities was astonishing to you but utterly wonderful. There was crowds, thousands of people, citizens of all nationalities in all manner of dresses, market stalls, the smell of searing food, animals, people; all mixing together in a loud hubbub of noise. 

Your reverie was broken sharply that day as a solid, blurring figure crashed into the crowd and nearly bowled you over. You were about to yell out, to give the inconsiderate ruffian a piece of your mind, only find yourself steadied by large, strong hands. 

A roguish figure grinned apologetically at you, deep emerald eyes sparkling with laughter. He stole a kiss from the back of your hand as way of apology, lips barely brushing your skin in a gentle caress, before having the audacity of stealing another kiss from your lips, seconds later. It was the barest graze, a ghost of a kiss. Dry lips, slightly cracked from the punishing Istanbul heat, his dark scruffy beard faintly scratching on your skin. 

He overstepped himself and it almost earned him a sharp slap to the cheek for such forwardness, but you never got the chance. Broad shoulders disappeared quickly into the crowd, closely pursued by a number of Byzantine Guards. Clearly he was in trouble and fleeing from the authorities, nearly pushing you over as he made his escape.

 

 

The second encounter you were not entirely sure was by accident, perhaps it was some sort of fate, or diving intervention. Perhaps this impossible man even sought you out? Wandering through the Bazaar one afternoon, you encountered your roguish friend in the crowd, head to tow in tanned robes with teal accent and headband keeping the foppish dark hair from his eyes. 

His smile was warm and genuine; he approached you and tried to start up a conversation. You rebuffed him at first, he was a stranger and you were in a strange city. He may have been of questionable character given what you saw the previous week. 

Your silence only seemed to encourage him. Yusuf-he volunteered his name without you asking- was utterly charming but you recognised that he was a man that knew it. No doubt hundreds of maidens fell for such dangerous yet cheerful and amiable personality and rugged good looks. 

He pursued you all afternoon, through every alley, every market, every stall, enquiring as to your name, your occupation, could he buy you a drink? What was your favourite song, your favourite colour, what you liked to do in the evening? 

Yusuf tried to impress you will tales of daring thievery in his youth, roughhouse tumble with giants and sword fights with the despicable Byzantine guard. He was amusing, and clever and utterly charming if nothing else. He gave you pointers on bartering with a merchant who was asking an outrageous price for a pretty opal necklace, he dissuaded you from buying yourself a new dress with the distinctly over the top compliment that the fabric was not any lovelier than you, and chased away beggars harassing your for coin. 

You finally though he had given up his pursuit as the sky darkened to early evening twilight and he was no longer doggedly shadowing your heels. Turning and heading home to perhaps wash the dust and sand from your sweat covered body, Yusuf appeared from nowhere with a gift. The very opal necklace you couldn’t afford earlier. You accepted it warily, not entirely sure if it was obtained by legal means. My, he was persistent.

He pressed his body to yours, kissed your cheek then disappeared into the busy night time streets, promising to come find you again, leaving you slightly taken aback and playing over your conversations in your head. The smell of sandalwood and honey and male sweat lingered enticingly with you for days.

 

 

The third meeting, you are in no way ashamed to admit, found one leg wrapped around his waist the other circling the back of his thigh. Yusuf’s teeth were bared against your breast, your back scratching roughly against the mud brick wall of some backstreet, bodies heaving together as you both panted and sweated, screaming his name out in pleasure into the cool warm night air as he drove himself into your eager body over and over.

That is how it started and so continued, stolen moments together, sleepless nights filled with passion but also laughter and conversation.

 

Lying on your back, you stare up at the night sky, stars sparkling stars above. You relax back at your home, lounging in a pile of the finest silk cushion on the roof terrace thinking of him. Yes, Yusuf was exciting and dangerous. He was certainly rouge and a cad but he treated you with nothing but respect. 

Over the time you spent together he was still resolutely silent on anything about himself while pouncing in fascination on the smallest aspect of your life. He mentioned brothers and sisters frequently, but you didn’t think they were family, not in that kind of way. You witnessed injuries on him that could only come from dangerous conflict, he often smelled of smoke and gunpowder and he had more concealed weapons on him than the entire palace guard. 

He was something wild and hazardous, yet you had witnessed him throw a guard from a roof top for beating a child for nothing more than begging, he gave money away to the poor, he prayed to Allah daily.   
Yusuf was a man of, possibly questionable sanding in the law, but high morals none the less. He was an outcaste, a freedom fighter, a terrorist, an assassin. He thought you didn’t know.

 

Letting your eyes slip closed you can picture his boyish pleasure, the light in his face with every kiss, every caress. The night air is hot and humid and your clothes beginning to stick to you, slightly uncomfortably. Thinking of your lover arouses you; your thighs squeeze together to create friction but to no satisfaction. Oh what the hell, no one will see you way up here anyway and it is late after all.

You slide your hands through layers of fabric, skimming a breast slightly, brushing a nipple until it hardens and peaks, before aiming lower to the area that will give you the most satisfaction. Your fingers slip into your underwear gliding lightly through your pubic hair. Your legs part of their own violation, eagerly wanting more.

You are not quite ready yet, not quite wet enough. Teasing your outer folds, heating the area further, eventually you come into contact with your clit and begin the slow dance of fingers until it fills with blood and hardens. You focus on the image of Yusuf’s beautiful face, the small scar on his cheek, the sensuous bow of his lips, the bottom one putting ever so slightly encouraging you to suck it.

Recalling memories of previous encounters, you picture him removing his top, tanned shoulders and broad chest begging for you to touch. You have memorized his torso, every muscle, every curve of delicious flesh. Many times have you run your tongue over the small scars on his body, licking each in pleasure until he smiles and laughs under you.

A moan escapes your lips unexpectedly and you startle even yourself, but you are becoming more aroused, wetness is flooding your body. Sliding two fingers through your pussy to your opening they are soon coated with your own arousal. You spread the wetness over your clit creating a deliciously slippery surface and allowing a faster pace across the sensitive nub. You press more firmly, rubbing in smaller, tightening circles, hips flexing under your own hand as your breathing hitches.

You shift, squirming your body under your own touch; you can almost feel Yusuf’s searingly hot kisses on your neck, his hand expertly wandering your body. In your mind he makes love to you with his mouth, his tongue sensuous and slow, dancing with your own as you rake your nails down his strong back, his muscles bunching under you as he grinds his clothed erection into the front of your body.

You are close to coming, fingers working furiously between your legs, your lower body is wet and sticky and your thighs are beginning to shake slightly from being held open at a wide angle. A heavy, weight is building in the pit of your stomach, every flick across your clit encouraging it.

A voice from the dark startles you and you squeak in shock, fingers dragged away from between your legs. Alarm quickly dissipates when you recognise who has disturbed you.

‘Is that not my job?’ Yusuf’s voice is low and teasing. Leaning against the trellis of your roof garden, arms folded, one foot crossed over the other he is watching you intently. You wonder just how long he has been standing there, eagerly watching you pleasure yourself before deciding to speak.

He can always sneak up on you and never once have you caught him in the act, even when you now know to expect him to appear from nowhere. You frown at him in mock annoyance at his intrusion just when you were about come. He only smiles a little wider, lips quirking.

‘Do not stop on my account.’ There is an edge to his voice, although teasing you can tell he is excited, he has clearly been enjoying the show.

You glance over at him, there is heat in his gaze and he licks his lips but you resolutely rearrange your clothing smiling inwardly to yourself, let him suffer for interrupting.

In a few long strides Yusuf has closed any distance between you and thrown himself gracefully down on the cushions at your side. He has all the elegance and grace of some large cat; he reminds you of temporarily tamed predator as he lounges beside you. Remaining flat on your back, Yusuf props himself up on one elbow staring down at you.

‘Miss me?’ His roguish grin is back. You roll your eyes before teasing him with ‘no.’

The tip of his index finger trails lightly down the front of your body, drawing small little patterns on top of your clothing, his clothing is dust covered and you wonder what he has being doing this night.

Lips caress your temples, you can feel him inhale sharply, breathing in the smell of your hair and skin before rubbing the tip of his nose back and forwards across your skin comforting himself.

‘Start without me?’

‘I did not know you were coming,’ you reply, inching closer to the line of his body wanting him desperately to do more than a light caress with his hands.

‘I was in the area.’

‘Oh so am I a casual call, whenever you feel like it or are “in the area”?’

You make to roll away on your side huffily, but he catches you. One large male hand circles your waist and pulls you bodily impossibly closer.

He murmurs against your skin, his head descending, lips millimetres from yours, ‘No. I missed you…lots.’

Your lips meet in a firm kiss as he envelops your body around his own, crushing you both together, legs tangling, in an effort to show how much he wants you, how much you mean to him and how he always wants to be with you. Yusuf’s tongue caresses your bottom lip briefly before sliding into your mouth, massaging your tongue with his own.

Fumbling slightly with your clothing, his hand slides under the layers, not to bring more pleasure, not just yet, but just wanting to make more contact of skin on skin. His fingers caress the bare skin of your back and just his touch alone sends shivers down to your toes. He kneads in slow circles drawing you ever closer to his body until you can feel his firm erection pressed against your belly only separated by a few flimsy layers of clothing.

You suddenly have an urge you strip away any last layers of completely superfluous clothing and have him sink the rock hard firmness you can feel into your body as hard and fast as he possibly manage. His taste fills your mouth as he refuses to release and allow you to breath. The sweet, slightly musky male scent of him fills your nostrils.

Yusuf’s hands skim your body, eagerly removing your clothing. Braking away and rolling onto your stomach; you allow him to slip the garments off, exposing your bare skin to the warm night air. He leans over you trailing kissed across your shoulders and down your back. His dark beard tickles your skin; you bit your lip and try not you squirm under him knowing that he will tickle all the more if you protest.

Soft lips reach the hollow of your back and you can’t help the giggle that escapes your lips as he brushes a whiskered cheek over the sensitive skin. Warms hands press your body back down to the cushions, holding you under him as he dips his head and continues exploring.

Teeth sink firmly into the flesh of your arse and you sigh under him. He sucks as much in as he can, filling his mouth with tender skin and leaving his mark. As you wriggle, he releases you, soothing the soon to be bruised area with his tongue.

Yusuf’s hot breath blows across your most intimate area and you part your legs purposely, hoping he will stop the delicious torture and pleasure you. You hear a deep chuckle from him as he skips by, nibbling his way down the back of your thighs instead and ignoring your moans of frustration.

A wet tongue licks the back of your knee and you jerk in response but he continues to your toes causing more giggles as he presses lips to the sole of one foot then the other. 

Yusuf quickly skims his mouth back up your body, playfully nipping as he goes. Rolling on top of you gently, his warm weight against your back traps you. You fold your hands under your chin, relaxing as he lavishes attention on your neck and shoulders, his hardness pressed firmly into your backside.

You wiggle your hips in encouragement, he only lets out a few breathy sighs and allows you to rub your bare backside along his clothed groin, but continues his torture of you with his talented mouth. It’s not enough, you want more of him, you long for him to sink his body completely in yours and claim you as his but he is being uncharacteristically patient tonight.

He wiggles a hand between your body and the ground, fingers walking over your stomach and downwards. He stops, tantalisingly at your public bone, fingers digging into the skin slightly as he massages the area.

Thick fingers slip into you and you cry out in pleasure. Already wet from your own actions earlier having his touch is much more enticing, much more incredibly satisfactory than your own. He works you eagerly, lips and teeth clamping on your neck or else muttering obscenities of what he would like to do to you softly in your ear. 

The smell of him all around you, his fingers enter your achingly wet pussy while the heel of his palm grinds against your clit. You imagine him entering you with his hard cock, muscles tightening around the invisible phallus as you picture all those wonderful things that he wants to do.

The pressure in your stomach releases in an overwhelming explosion as you come. Your hands wrap around a pillow underneath your body and you sink teeth into it muffle your cries as your body bucks under his.   
Utterly relaxed and boneless under him, Yusuf’s warm body still presses the length of yours as he carefully extracts his fingers from your twitching pussy, your legs feel like jelly and sweat soaks your spine but you are thoroughly happy and sated.

He places a few last playful licks and kisses along your earlobe before rolling your limp body onto your back gentle so that he can capture your lips; he looks pleased with himself, licking his fingers in a smugly arrogant way as if he is the only one that can do this to you and it just wouldn’t have been the same if he let your finish yourself off. He also looks eager. He wants his own pleasure now. 

You help him out his tunic, enjoying the play and bunch of muscles in his arms and chest as it his drawn over his head. Starting at his shoulders you run your hands delicately along velvety skin, brushing the fine dark hairs across his chest, squeezing his pectoral muscles as you aim lower. 

You were about to slide your hands into his trousers but he suddenly stands quickly, out your reach, to toe off his boots. You watch, eagerly, as he hooks fingers in to the waistband of his trousers and pulls downward. 

Naked he is breath-taking to look at, lean muscle and dark tanned skin. Your eye line follows the curve of his chest, the trail of raven back hair across his stomach, circling his navel before joining his groin. Darker skin juts out proudly from a black patch of hair between his legs and you unconsciously lick your lips. 

You watch, getting a good look at his backside as he bends and piles his clothes and a few weapons in a corner. Kneeling towards you, you open your legs a little wider to accommodate him as he settles himself comfortably within.

Smooth warm skin slides along the front of your body, you were sated and tired but now with Yusuf fully naked and pressing against, it has chased any though of sleep away, eager to have him again.  
You reach down, palming his erection and trying to guide him into you. He twitches in your hand, the velvety soft skin impossibly hot. Yusuf grabs your wrist pulling your hand away. He entwines his fingers in yours and pins your hands firmly up beside you head, trapping you fully under him.

His kisses are aggressive and possessive as your tongue fights for dominance with his. A small thrust of his hips as his aching cock embedded into you with a soft groan. He releases your hands and you settle for wrapping your arms around him, clinging to his back as he gently kisses your forehead, your eyes, your nose and finally your lips.

You wrap your legs around his hips in silent encouragement and he moves, sensuously slowly in and out of you, body wet and slippery but still tight around him. Sliding your hands to his buttocks you squeeze, trying to pull him forwards faster and harder but with forearms braced at your sides, bodies flushed against one another, your breasts crushed against his chest, he is setting an agonisingly slow pace.

Shifting with a surprising speed, Yusuf rolls onto his back pulling you with him. Now on top, you brace your knees against the cushions as you straddle his waist. Strong hands grip your hips firmly while you lean on his chest as you rock your hips on him, rolling them in a way that his cock brush every inch of your inner walls.

Using hips and thighs you ride him, watching him eagerly as he throws his dark head backwards with small sighs of pleasure. His mouth is partly open, chest rising and falling rapidly. You try and move faster, carefully not to overbalance and fall flat on top of him. Your eyes meet his; they are open now and deep swimming pools of green fire. 

His gaze is nothing but sex as his eyes meet yours, hands slide from your hips up your torso to brush your breasts. He cups them, completely lost in his large male hand, he tugs you forwards so that he can capture on of your nipples in his mouth.

It tingles all the way down to your groin as he rolls one of your nipples around his mouth, tugging sharply with his teeth, stretching it almost alarmingly until you cry out for him. Yusuf smiles and releases it reluctantly with a pop, before paying the same attention to the other. He takes delight in nuzzling your chest, licking and caressing with his tongue, he nips playfully, timing his sharpest bits with a forceful thrust up from his hips, distracting you from the pain. You think there could be a lot of marks on your skin tomorrow from his attention.

Without warning you are flipped again. A small squeak escapes your lips as your back hits the pillows. Yusuf gives you a mischievous grin and a quick kiss before rising up on his knees. At some point in your move he has slid out of you and you can feel the warm, wet erection pressed against your thigh.

He pulls you hip towards him, angling them upwards slightly. He throws your calves over his shoulders and your hips protest their angle. Placing kisses along your ankle and down a calf; with one hand Yusuf positions himself at your entrance again and pushed forwards.

The angle this time is sharper and new. His hips move only ever so slightly as he pushed back and forwards with short shallow thrusts, looking for just the right spot inside you. He finds it, angling his thrusts upwards along the front wall, he runs himself over and over the sensitive bundle of nerves in your pussy. His hands are busy gripping your hips, keeping your lower body raised, so you sneak a hand down to rub your clit in time with his thrusts eager to come for him again.

You can see small beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and also down his chest. Yusuf’s hair is beginning to droop into his eyes as he bites his lips, concentrating deeply on his rhythm and not losing himself too early in your body.

You jerk your hand away from your clit as he finally pushes you over the edge and you come around him, far too sore and sensitive. He knows you have come from the tightening around him, your thighs try to clench together as waves of pleasure ripple from your belly to your toes. Your body goes limp in his embrace but he still hold you, hips bent at an angle his thrusts become deeper and more forceful, no longer concerned with making you come, he powers towards his own release.

A deep animalistic growl low in his throat tells you he has come; Yusuf leans forwards to give you a final possessive, bruising kiss, your legs still draped across his shoulders you are nearly bent in two as his body covers yours. 

Straitening up he eases his softening cock from you, a mixture of both your arousal leaking onto the pillows below you. Your hips thankful of retuning to a more comfortable position as he lowers your hips back onto the pillows. Your body aches and your muscles are tight but wonderfully so as it adjusts to the loss of his body.

Your lover easies himself down beside you, drawing you into the warmth of his arms. He places a gentle kiss to your forehead as you curl into the crook of his arm, head resting comfortably on his broad chest.

‘Ti amo cara mia, significhi tutto per me,’ he murmurs against your hair.

You lift your head, gazing up at him surprised, ‘You speak Italian?’

He laughs a rich, throaty sound. ‘No, but I am brushing up a little. I have a friend in town.’

You pout slightly, wondering who this friend is. His eyes sparkle in humor, ‘Do not look so put out my dear, and HE is more of a mentor to me.’

‘Am I going to get to meet your friend?’ You asking, inflicting an innocent sweetness in your voice.

Yusuf looks at you suspiciously before realising you are teasing him, ‘Absolutely not,’ he jokes, ‘he is a handsome devil and has already charmed half the ladies in Istanbul with his accent and his fancy Italian ways, I’m not letting you anywhere near his honeyed tongue.’

Reaching towards him you strain to meet his lips with your own, he relents and bends towards you. ‘Why would I want his honeys tongue when I have yours?’

He smiles salaciously, mouth hovering mere inches above yours, ‘hmmm, well you may get my tongue later if you are a good girl’, before pressing his lips your yours and rolling you backwards, trapping you again, against soft silk pillows and the silky hardness of his body.

 

~End


End file.
